This international study involves 9 countries, developed and developing. A previous pilot study indicated that the developing countries, such as Nigeria, had less chronicity of schizophrenic patients than countries such as the U.S., England, and Denmark, even though the same diagnostic interviews and criteria were used at intake. Family and other psychological factors seem related to these differences. This new study will explore these and other possible influences on course and outcome on a prospective, longitudinal basis. Standardized diagnostic procedures, measures of family communication deviance (including "expressed emotion") and measures of social perceptions of psychotic behavior are included. Rochester and Hawaii are the two U.S. Field Research Centers in this international network.